Sealed in the Four Sword
by Sylareen
Summary: Vaati x Dark Link yaoi. Vaati had been defeated by Link at the end of the Minish Cap, and is now sealed in the Four Sword. For years he was alone, and then he decides to create a companion.


**Disclaimer : I don't own the Legend of Zelda...**

**Author's note : Well, this is my first yaoi fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy it ^^. Oh and it's not Shadow Link, it's just a Dark Link.**

* * *

After a relentless fight against the Hero, Vaati had been imprisoned, sealed in the Four Sword, banished from Real World. Even with the Magic Cap and the Light Force, Vaati the Great Wind Sorcerer had been defeated by a child ! How such a thing had been possible ? Vaati had yet shattered the Four Sword's blade himself ! The boy must have reforged it, following Ezlo's orders. Damn Ezlo… Turning him into a cap had not been enough to get rid of him, Vaati now realised. But his former master was gone now, the boy was alone and weak. Vaati could easily take his revenge, as soon as he got out of this sword. Or at least, that's what he thought.

* * *

It had been years since Vaati's defeat, and he still hadn't found any way out of the Four Sword. Vaati was still a powerful mage, but is powers were useless since he was alone in nowhere. He was imprisoned in his own ambition. His prison had taken the form of the Dark Hyrule Castle, how ironic ! Vaati was now the lord of an empty castle, lost in a sea of white nothingness, with no subject or servant.

More annoying, every room of the Castle reminded him of his defeat against Link. Everywhere, paintings or tapestries of Link fighting him were hanging on the walls. Every book in the library related the legend of the Hero who vanquished the evil sorcerer and who brought peace to the kingdom. Vaati had tried more than once to destroy all these items, in vain. They were indestructible. He was condemned to be hassled every day, constantly reminded of his shameful defeat.

The only place where he could escape the memories haunting him was where the Elemental Sanctuary was supposed to be. The wall where its entrance was supposed to be was instead a screen of white smoke where Vaati could see the Real World. His only link to reality, his only reminder of the time passing while he was imprisoned. But Vaati was so obsessed with vengeance that the only thing he was watching, all day long, was the green boy. Link was always in his mind, and he plotted evil plans to bring him down.

But time passed, years passed, and Vaati was still alone, bored, and imprisoned. There was nothing to do in the empty castle. Even the idea of vengeance was fading in his spirit. He would never get out of the Sword, he knew it. So why brooding over an impossible revenge ? His only distraction was watching Link in the Real World, so he continued to watch him, somehow living through him.

Vaati was not technically alive anymore, so he had kept the appearance of a Hylian teenager the Magic Cap had given him. Link however was now in his early twenties. The blond boy had turned into a strong young man, knight in the King's court. Since all monsters had disappeared after Vaati's defeat, Link acted mostly as an ambassador to trade with the Gorons and the Wind Tribe. He also often participated in sword-fighting tournament, such as the one Vaati had once won. Only the Blade Brothers could compare with Link.

Though he was now a respected knight, he still wore the green outfit everyone recognised as the Hero's Clothes. Totally ridiculous, in Vaati's opinion. But Link himself was ridiculous. As mighty as he was with a sword, he was still a child in many ways. Zelda had been flirting with him for years, and the green boy had still never even kissed her ! If only Vaati was in the Real World now, he could take care of the beautiful Princess ! That would have been his revenge against Link, he thought with a mischievous grin.

But he was not in the Real World. And he was sad. Loneliness was seriously getting on his nerves. The more time passed, the more he was depressed and bored. Once, he even decided to throw himself through the highest window of the castle, just to escape his fate. But it had refused to open. He couldn't even break it. Apparently, as powerful as he was, he couldn't influence the castle's structure. He could do everything he wanted with what was inside the castle though, at the exception of the items picturing his defeat.

Vaati wished he had at least a companion in his prison. Someone to talk to, to play with, just to get less lonely. That's when the idea hit him. He couldn't bring someone in the Sword, but he could create a companion, here, inside the walls of the Dark Castle. It was so obvious, why hadn't he thought about it earlier ? He almost ran to deepest room of the castle, the most remote cell in the dungeon, where the shadows were the thickest, where darkness was almost tangible.

"Let's hope that it works…" he whispered through his teeth as he used his magic to gather shadows, to give them a shape and a consistence.

It worked ! Vaati was delighted to see that his powers weren't useless after all. He wouldn't be alone anymore ! For a moment, he was almost happy, hopping and laughing out loud. Then, he realised it was a very immature behaviour and calmed down. He observed with a satisfied smile his creation. Dark Link.

Why he had given him the appearance of Link was no mystery. Vaati's every thought was obsessed with Link. And Dark Link was exactly like Link. He had given him the appearance that the green boy had today, the appearance of a young adult. Dark Link's tunic was almost black. His skin was dark gray, only a shade lighter than his clothes. His hair however was light gray, the colour of ash. He had bright red eyes, the same colour as Vaati's.

For a while, Vaati's plan worked. Time was more tolerable with Dark Link around. Vaati told him his story, the story of this castle, the story of Link, the boy Dark – as he called him – had been created after. He told him the story of the Minish and the Hylians. He told him how he got his powers, how he had turned Ezlo into a silly hat, and how he had projected to conquer Hyrule and steal the Light Force from the Princess in order to be the most powerful mage in the world. They also played together, since there was nothing else to do in this prison. They played chess, cards, go, dominoes, and every game Vaati knew. But Dark wasn't very smart. Vaati always won, and he didn't even feel the need to cheat. The only game Dark was good at was hide-and-seek, since he could disappear in the shadows. But it wasn't a game Vaati enjoyed. Moreover, Dark was not very talkative. At all. In fact, he couldn't even speak. So he always remained silent to Vaati's stories.

At first, Vaati didn't care. At least, he wasn't alone. For a while, it was all that mattered. But as time passed, he grew bored again. Sometimes, he would get mad at Dark, for no reason. Sometimes, he would treat him like a dog, just for fun. Dark never resisted though, and that annoyed Vaati even more. What a worthless creation, he thought.

So he went back to the smoke screen and began to watch the real Link again. At least, this Link had resisted him.

* * *

Dark was wandering in the empty castle, hidden in the shadows. He had not seen Master today, he thought. Not yet, at least. He would certainly see him soon. Dark wondered in what mood Master would be. If it was a good day, maybe he wouldn't be yelled at. But these times, Master was often angry at him. Maybe Dark had done something bad. Or maybe Master just needed to be mad at someone. It wasn't nice, but he was the Master after all, so Dark endured without protesting.

Lost in his thoughts, Dark hadn't realised he had taken the way to the smoke screen. When he saw Master, he suddenly stopped, still hidden in the shadows. Master had not seen him. He seemed captivated by the screen. Dark noticed that Master was often watching the Real World recently. He played with Dark less often than before. He seemed sadder.

On the screen was the boy Dark had been created after. Master had said his name was Link. It was not the first time Dark saw the green boy, Master often showed him the Real World and the kingdom that should be his.

There was a girl on the screen too, with long blond hair and a pink dress. Dark recognised the Princess Zelda. Master had told him how he turned her into stone and almost killed her. On the screen, Link was taking Zelda in his arms and they were looking at each other, their cheeks blushing.

"Come on…" Master complained, "She's dying for it, are you blind ?" He seemed impatient.

On the screen, Link's lips found Zelda's and Master sighed.

"Hell, it's about time… I could have done better though. How many years before this first kiss, remind me ? Pfff… I can't believe this guy defeated me…" Master then swore and left the screen, his purple cape twirling around him.

When he was gone, Dark got out of the shadows. He approached the screen and touched Link's face. His dark fingers disappeared into the smoke, blurring the image. Link and Zelda were still kissing each other, something Master had seemed to be waiting for a long time.

Dark tried to think about that. Master often watched Link. Dark had been created to look like Link. Link was kissing that girl, Zelda. And Master was smaller than Dark and had long hair, like Zelda. What if Dark had been created on this purpose ? After all, Master had created Dark because he felt lonely. What if the solution to make him feel better was… a kiss ?

* * *

Now that Link and Zelda had kissed for the first time, it seems that they needed to kiss all the time. They were not officially together yet, but it was not a secret in the court that the Hero and the Princess were intimate. Sometimes at night, Zelda would discreetly escape the castle and meet Link in the forest. There, Link would play the ocarina for her, and they would cuddle and kiss, and sometimes they would even make love on the grass, under the stars.

Vaati watched their happiness with disgusted eyes. He was jealous of the green boy, though he refused to admit it. It was not enough that Link had vanquished him and sealed him into a sword, he was now also dating the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, a girl Vaati could have made his queen if he had not been forced to turn her into stone. The humiliation was complete !

These last weeks, Vaati had been particularly violent toward Dark, even using his wind magic against him, simply to vent his frustration. But Dark was always so passive and silent. When Vaati was in this state of fury, all he wanted was for Dark to fight back ! Sometimes, he would take it out on him, unleashing storms in the castle until Dark showed some resistance, until he finally couldn't bear it anymore, but that never happened. When Dark finally couldn't endure his master's magic anymore, he would simply disappear in the shadows, leaving Vaati enraged and frustrated to the point of tears.

Vaati was pacing in his bedroom, twirling a lock of his lavender hair around his fingers, thinking. Sometimes, he pitied the poor Dark Link. He had created him as a companion, someone to share his fate with, but he treated him like a drudge, a dog, just there to relieve his angst. He knew he was mean. Dark was his only friend, he shouldn't be so violent with him. He just couldn't help it when he saw everything he was missing in the Real Word because he was trapped in this stupid sword ! Everything was Link's fault ! Vaati remembered the happiness, the hope he had felt when he had created Dark and realised he wouldn't be alone anymore. Why was he throwing it away like that ? It was pathetic. It must change, he finally decided.

"Dark !" he called, his voice resonating through the empty castle. After a short time, Dark Link went out of a near shadow, without any noise, like always. He stayed as far from his master as he could, his glowing red eyes questioning.

"Don't worry Dark, I won't hurt you this time." Vaati said to the shadow with a reassuring smile. Dark made a hesitant step forwards. Vaati realised he must have been a real tyrant if Dark was so afraid. But that was over, they would be friend again.

"I have created you to be my friend, and yet I treat you like a dog, I'm sorry." Vaati confessed. "But now I'll be nicer with you, I promise."

Dark nodded and walked toward him, his feet touching the ground silently. Vaati smiled. It had been easy. He was relieved, maybe things could return to what they were just after he had created him. Today, they could play chess, it had been a long time. Maybe this time, he would let Dark win. No, maybe not. But at least he would try to give him advices, to turn him into a worthy opponent.

But Dark was moving too quickly, too close, his red eyes fixated on Vaati. Had he decided to take his revenge against him ? That would be logical, after all the horrors Vaati had done to him.

"Er, Dark ?" Vaati asked. He was not afraid of him, he was much more powerful. But he didn't want to break his promise to be nice so soon, unless he was forced.

But Dark wasn't menacing, his expression was neutral. He stopped just inches from Vaati. He was almost a head taller, so Vaati had to raise his face to look at him. What did he want ? Suddenly, Dark grabbed Vaati by the hips, pulling him against his body with force. Vaati felt a jolt in his spine as Dark's arms enclosed him.

"What the hell are you d…" Vaati began, his ears tilting with surprise. But Dark didn't let him finish, he leaned in and pressed his dark grey lips against Vaati's.

Vaati was too shocked to use his magic. He struggled to escape Dark Link's grasp, but it was useless, he was physically too weak to fight the replica of the Hero. Dark put a hand in Vaati's long hair to prevent him from freeing his lips. Dark's mouth was cold and tasted like ashes. Vaati tried to push him away, but his little hands were strengthless against Dark's chest. The more he was fighting, the more Dark's arms were tightening. Finally, as suddenly as he had begun, Dark let go of him. Vaati had difficulties catching his breath. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, his red eyes confused.

"A… Are you… crazy ?" he panted. "Have you… Have you lost your mind ?! Do you realise… what you have done ?!"

Dark was watching him with his neutral expression, as if he had done nothing. He didn't seem to feel guilty at all. That enraged Vaati. He recovered from his shock and felt the fury grow in him. A whirlwind was forming around him as he felt the rage overwhelming him. He yelled, swearing, cursing Dark, and unleashed his powers in a formidable hurricane that filled the whole castle. But Dark had already disappeared in the shadows, escaping his master's fury.

* * *

The hurricane had lasted a whole week. During this time, Dark had remained hidden in the darkness. Master must have been very angry, Dark thought. Kissing him had been a bad idea. But why was Master watching Link all day long, and why had he created Dark to look like the green boy if not for that purpose ?

Master had not called him back yet. Dark had behaved badly, and maybe now Master was trying to avoid him. Dark missed him, even though he was violent sometimes, because he was the Master and Dark was lost without him. But he wasn't stupid enough to show himself now. He would just wait for Master to calm down.

Kissing him had yet sounded like a good idea. Dark had even enjoyed it. He usually didn't really have feelings. He was just a shadow, created to obey. He worked on instincts. He could feel fear, when Master was mad. But he could also feel satisfaction when Master was pleased. This time had been different, though. For the first time, he had felt something unrelated to Master's state of mind. He had looked into Master's big red eyes, raised toward him, and he had suddenly felt the urge to take his frail body in his arms, to pull him as close as possible, to not let him go. Master's thin mauve lips had been smooth against his, soft and warm. A shiver had spread in Dark's body, and the pressure of Master's small hands on his chest had only reinforced his excitement. Dark had never experienced anything like this before. He hadn't wanted to stop, he had broken his embrace just because Master wasn't pleased. But now that Dark had experienced feelings of his own, he felt more consistent. As if the shadows composing his body were denser now, thicker, especially in the left side of his chest. As if he was more real. That was a strange sensation.

Dark was wandering in the empty castle, looking at the tapestries picturing the real Link. Did Link feel the same sensations when he took the princess in his arms ? Did he also feel a shiver running across his body when he kissed her ?

Dark heard steps around the corner and turned his head. Master appeared, looking confused. He was wrapped up in his long purple cape, twirling his hair around his fingers as if he was worrying about something. When he saw Dark, he let out a "Ah !" of surprised and stopped. Dark watched him with careful eyes, fearing that he was going to use his powers again. Their eyes met, and Master blushed. He then uttered a "Hmph !" and turned back with a twirl of his cape, before walking away by the same way he had arrived.

Yes, Master was avoiding him.

* * *

Vaati had been so mad that he couldn't control his powers anymore. It was a good thing that the Dark Castle was insensible to his magic, or else it would have been blown away. When Vaati had finally been able to stop the hurricane, he wasn't sure if he wanted too. Maybe he should destroy Dark once and for all ! He was still better alone than with this disgusting, worthless creation ! What a stupid idea it had been to create him. Vaati was the Great Wind Sorcerer, he needed no one !

But he couldn't resolve to destroy Dark. He remembered too well the years of loneliness, of despair he had spent before creating him. He didn't know what to do. So he stopped the hurricane and thought.

What to do ? How to punish Dark ? Maybe he didn't deserve destruction. After all, it was just a kiss. He must have gotten the idea from Link. Stupid dog… Just because he looked like Link, he had thought he should imitate him. Again, it was all Link's fault ! Just when he had decided to be nicer with Dark, Link had ruined everything.

Vaati was walking round and round, the memory haunting him. At first, it made him angry. What was Dark even thinking ! He couldn't let that unpunished ! But the most annoying was that a part of his mind, a part that was growing, was telling him that it was nothing, just a kiss, no reason to go crazy about it. This part of his mind had even liked it ! Was Vaati so starved of physical contact that he was turning gay ? Pathetic ! That couldn't be !

But yet, he couldn't forget the jolt that ran his spine as Dark's strong arms enclosed him. He couldn't forget the cold, ashy taste of Dark's lips. Nor could he forget the flutter of his heart as Dark grabbed fiercely his head to prevent him from moving. At this moment, Vaati had almost stopped fighting…

Vaati didn't know what to do. On the smoke screen, Link and Zelda were kissing, again. It annoyed him to see them kiss every time, because he was jealous of Link. Zelda had become a beautiful young woman, and sometimes he wishes he was in Link's place, kissing her.

So why this time, he couldn't take his eyes off Link's face ? Why, when Zelda's lips looked so fresh and full of life, he was imagining himself in her place, being kissed by Link ?! Why was he beginning to find Link's features pretty and those damn messy hair kind of cute ?! And why the hell did Link's lips looked so delicious ?! He had never looked at Link that way before. Dark had really messed up his feelings !

"I hate you Link !" he yelled at the screen, getting upset at their incessant kisses. "I hate you both ! Raaaah !"

He threw a gust of wind at their silly faces that blurred the screen for a moment. Then he left the screen and walk away.

He wandered aimlessly, lost in his thought. What if it was true ? What if he had liked the kiss, but didn't want to admit it ? He rolled his cape around him and began twirling a lock of his lavender hair, something he did when he was anxious. No, that was impossible. His feelings were just messed up. Or was it possible ? The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he had liked the kiss. That he had liked Dark's fierce embrace. Maybe it was because Dark had finally resisted him. More than that, Dark had overpowered him. Yes, he had liked that. But why ? He was almighty ! He liked power and despised the weaks. So why did he liked the fact that Dark had resisted him ?

"Ah !" Vaati let out in surprise as he suddenly saw that Dark was just in front of him. He stopped, feeling awkward. What to do ? He couldn't help looking at Dark's face. He had never realised before how his dark grey skin was fascinating. He almost wanted to touch it. After all, Vaati liked dark things. Dark's intense red eyes met his, and he startled. He had just imagined Dark grabbing him and kissing him again ! Worst of all, he had found himself _wanting_ it to happen, wanting to sense again the ashy taste of his lips, who wasn't so disagreeable after all. He blushed with shame at this idea.

"Hmph !" he uttered, turning back, trying to look proud, and walked away. That was getting ridiculous.

For days Vaati tried to avoid Dark. But the more he was avoiding him, the more he was thinking of him. That was unbearable ! How a single kiss had been able to confuse him so much ? Last night he had even dreamt of Dark ! That couldn't last anymore.

So at night, when Vaati knew Link and Zelda would be together, he forced himself to watch her on the smoke screen. And he felt jealousy, but not the way he expected. He felt jealous of _her_ ! Jealous of her being so weak, so small in Link's arms. He forced himself to imagine being at Link's place, but that didn't work. Now that he was seeing Link that way, he didn't feel anything for Zelda anymore. He couldn't help imagining being at Zelda's place, and he liked it better. But he didn't want to like it ! Yet when Link kissed Zelda in the neck, he felt a sharp electrical feeling in his chest as he imagined Dark doing the same thing to him. He began to realise that it was what he wanted. Someone stronger than him, who would take things in hands, making him powerless.

He came back in his room, pacing back and forth. He had to do something. This situation couldn't last anymore. He had to know, once and for all.

"Dark ! C'mere !" he called. After a moment, Dark walked out of a shadow and stood silently before him.

"Sit down." Vaati ordered coldly without looking at him. Dark obeyed and sat on the bed. Vaati turned his head toward him and felt a flow of butterflies in his stomach. Dark really looked like Link, but he was even more appealing with his dark skin and gray hair. Why had Vaati never seen it before ? He sighed and sat cross-legged on the middle of the bed. Dark climbed on the bed to face him. Vaati took a deep breath.

"Well, where to begin…" he said shyly. "I'm sorry for the hurricane."

Dark nodded slightly, the flicker of a smile forming on his face, something that didn't happen in a long time. Vaati bit his lower lip. This only smile had sent more emotion in his heart than imagining Zelda being his queen. Maybe he really was gay, after all. He shook his head to return to his senses.

"Er, you know, I was kind of mad when you… kissed me." he said, his hands playing with the purple cover of the bed. "But…" he made a pause, looking away. Then his eyes turned back to Dark's in a piercing look. "Anyway, did you like it ? Tell the truth, I'll now if you lie !"

Dark's red eyes stared at him for a while, hesitating. Then he nodded slowly. Vaati felt a knot in his stomach. He didn't know if he should be relieved or afraid. But he couldn't run away now.

"Yea, well… Actually you messed up my feelings pretty much. After that, I didn't know what to think. Should I punish you ? Should I destroy you ?" Dark made a move of discomfort and Vaati sighed and looked down. "But in fact, I think… Well, I'm not sure, but I think I liked it too." His voice was just a whisper. He raised an eye to see Dark's reaction. He looked surprised, though it was hard to tell since he wasn't generally very expressive.

"So, you see, I was thinking we could… try again, and see what happens…" Vaati felt the blood coming to his cheek. "What do you think ?" he asked.

In response, Dark blinked slowly and came closer. Vaati felt his heart rate accelerating. There it was, the moment of truth.

"Yea, okay… So…" he hesitated, his heart pounding with anticipation, not sure what to do. "That's it." He closed his eyes and moved his face slowly toward Dark. Dark must have moved his face too, because their lips met quicker than he had thought, so he was surprised. Dark's lips were cool, not cold, but tasted exactly like last time, ashes. As an evil sorcerer, that was not a taste Vaati hated. Surprisingly, he realised that this time, he didn't want to free his lips. On the contrary, he wanted to be even closer to Dark, to touch him, to feel his hypnotic dark skin under his thin fingers. So he put a hand on Dark's cheek. His skin was silky. Vaati hadn't expected that. But that was logical, Dark was made of shadows, his skin couldn't have a texture. Vaati ran his hand on Dark's soft skin, going to his long, slender ear, a strange feeling growing in his chest.

Dark put his arms around him, clutching him against his body, and his kiss became more intense, fiercer. Vaati felt a shiver running on his skin as Dark's hands touched his back, but this time he liked it. So he kissed with more intensity too, putting both his hands in Dark's messy gray hair. They were soft too, slipping between his fingers like smoke. Vaati's heart was pounding. He could feel Dark's excitation, and he didn't want to stop him.

Suddenly, Dark grabbed Vaati's wrists and pushed him on the bed with strength, breaking the kiss. Vaati let out a "Ha !" of surprised, more high-pitched that he had wanted. Dark was above him, looking him with his deep red eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. Vaati blushed. He couldn't help but feel excitement at the sight of Dark's strong body above his, dominating him. Dark was firmly clenching his wrists, so he couldn't move. He was totally powerless, at his mercy. Dark leaned in and slowly ran his lips on Vaati's neck. His cold breath was head-spinning. It felt so good on his skin, giving him goose bumps. He moaned, biting his lips. So it was true. Vaati now realised that every time he had fantasised about Zelda or other girls, it was just his thirst for power speaking. But that, what he was experiencing right now for the first time, that was desire. And that was stronger than everything he had felt before, more appealing, more exciting, more frightening.

Dark's left hand let go of Vaati's wrist and began running on his body. Vaati used his now free hand to seize Dark's head and to kiss him again, passionately. He couldn't stop. Dark's hand was caressing his leg, putting it against his side. Vaati didn't resist. He was feeling so frail under Dark's weight, so vulnerable. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted to abandon himself to him, to let Dark overwhelm him. Dark's right hand descended to his hip, and Vaati felt hot, even though Dark's touch was cool. He couldn't stop kissing his ashy lips, couldn't stop touching his soft, silky skin, his breath becoming heavier. Dark's left hand was tracing the line of his leg, his other hand finding its way under Vaati's clothes.

Vaati suddenly shrieked in reluctance, opening his eyes, and pushed Dark away with all the strength of his powers. Dark flew far away, and his body was shattered, the shadows scattering in every directions at the force of the wind. Vaati watched with horrified eyes as Dark was disappearing, evaporating, until nothing remained of him.

"Oh no…" Vaati whispered, realising what had just happened. He got up on his knees, a painful expression forming on his face. "No… Dark… I didn't want too…" He reached out his arm where Dark had been just a moment ago. But there was only thin air.

* * *

Dark opened his eyes, and he was surrounded by darkness. He recognised the room instantly. The deepest cell in the dungeon, the cell where he had been created. What had happened ? One moment ago, he was with Master, kissing his hot lips with all his strength, running his hands on his small body, experiencing feelings that were unknown to him, excitement, pleasure and… love. And suddenly, he was here.

Master was in front of him, his big red eyes raised toward his face, a smile on his lips. He seemed happy. He drew an arm from under his cape and placed his tiny hand on Dark's face, caressing his cheek. Dark closed his eyes, enjoying the warmness of his skin.

"Welcome back, Dark." Master whispered.


End file.
